Cantarella Revenge
by Elli-Kagami
Summary: -TwoShot- Our favourite pinkette and tealette duo are back for some more fun, this time focusing on their ex-boyfriends at a Masquerade Ball. When one drink is enhanced by a certain Cantarella, and one kiss to make the duo jealous occurs, the two boys are in for a shock. The two girls reveal a deep secret, and it begins from there. -Rated M for mature content-


_**Hello, my lovelies! Oh, I must say, it's been an awfully long time since I've made a new story or updated anything. Let's just be honest, I've been far too lazy for far too long. What, with Christmas just gone, and on top of that a mountain of school work and homework to keep up with. It leaves me too exhausted and I can't keep up any more. I try to fit in uploading a story or a new chapter of something, but I'm mostly sat down just doing nothing. Enjoying my Christmas break. Then it's back to doing more work... Gah! Anyway. It's been a while since I've wrote a Vocaloid based pairing, and who can pass up on...wait for it...wait for it...!**_

_**Gakupo and Kaito!**_

_**Seriously guise, can you hate that? So, do you all remember that Magnet one-shot I did a while ago? I saw a few more Gakupo and Kaito inspired works hanging around the internet, so I decided to make a follow-up of that favourite Magnet one-shot of yours. I mean, I love me a bit of yaoi. Ngl (not gonna lie, for those who live under rocks). I think you guys love you a bit of yaoi too, if I'm being deadly honest. I'm gonna stop speaking like I know how to communicate like one of you cool kids. You know, those awesome kids. I'M LOOKIN' AT YOU, GEORGE (pfft Elli, what are you on about, you're 14 and who the hell is George)**_

_**Ahem. Anyhow, allow me to kindly shut the fudge up and get on with some lovely, long-awaited Gakupo x Kaito, or Kaito x Gakupo! Oh yeah. A couple of warnings! Fluff warning, tears warning, yaoi warning, M-rated (I think? Not sure yet...) warning and depression warning. Enjoy :3**_

**...**

_**Attracted to you like a Magnet,**_

_**With every breath I take to my last**_

**...**

It's been six months since I and Gakupo's forbidden love was discovered by the two girls who each loved us, and who'd do anything for us. I haven't seen them around for a while, though. They might've moved away or something. Gakupo doesn't seem to mind that Luka is completely out of his life. I don't bring Luka up in a conversation, because it'll just be giving him bad memories. But I and Gakupo are living together happily and intend to keep it that way.

It is just a normal day, and I'm laying lazily in bed, not wanting to get up. It is 9:30am, and Gakupo isn't in bed with me. He got up at around 6am and said he was going somewhere, but hasn't returned yet. I close my eyes for a few seconds. "Kai-kun!" shouts an impatient voice. I jolt my eyes open and jump up.

"Gaku-kun?" I ask.

"Hah, you looked funny when you woke up like that. You were so scared, I'm surprised you didn't have an accident," Gakupo teases as a response. I glance over at the clock. 10:30am?

"And where did you rush off to so early in the morning?" I wonder, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" he replies, pouting slightly. I reach over and kiss him on the lips.

"'Course not. Just curious," I say. Gakupo's facial expression lightens up, and that's when he holds out his hand. I see two tickets. "What are those?"

"I picked them up this morning from this random guy on the street," Gakupo says. I raise an eyebrow, as if to say: 'Seriously?' "No, I know what you're thinking. He wasn't a completely random guy. Just somebody handing out free tickets to a place."

"Gaku-kun. Come on, be more specific," I impatiently say. Gakupo laughs. I can see it on his face. He's teasing me, and keeping the details very thin on purpose. "I can see that smirk on your face, you."

"Hehe." I lean forward and put my hand on the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss.

"Come on, tell me," I say, now smiling myself.

"What if I don't-" I kiss him, cutting off his words. "-heh, don't want to?"

"I'll get it out of you," I reply, kissing him again.

"Why, such a mind you have," Gakupo says against my lips, smirking.

"Okay, enough!" I exclaim, flushing with embarrassment.

"Okay. Okay, I'll tell you what they are," Gakupo says. I let him go. He holds out a ticket for me. I take it and read what it says on the front. _Masquerade Ball. Admit One. _

"Masquerade Ball?" I ask, looking up at him. Gakupo grins.

"Yeah! Oh... You don't look too hot about that," Gakupo says, noticing the displeased look on my face.

"Well yeah. Isn't it a bit weird that it says 'Ball'?"

"It's not actually one of those fancy ball things for girls. It's just a thing where you-"

"I know what one is," I interrupt. "I just don't exactly like the sound of it."

"Why?" Gakupo asks. I want to be honest, and tell him I don't want to go because Miku or Luka might show up there. But that'll annoy him, because we never bring up our previous girlfriends. It's what I'm thinking though, and it's most likely going to be true. I sigh. Gakupo sits on the bed and looks at me. "Come on... What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lie, avoiding his tempting eyes. The same tempting eyes that ended up dragging us together... Ah, how can I lie to him? I mentally shake my head. _It'll be fine, _I tell myself.

"Oh, good. So what do you say? Will you change your mind for me?" Gakupo asks, his eyes sparkling innocently.

"...Okay. I'll come with you then."

"Great!" Gakupo exclaims, and throws his arms around me unexpectedly. This causes me to fall off the bed, dragging Gakupo with me.

"Ah, Gaku-kun!" I shout as he lands on top of me.

"Oof..." he mumbles. I rub my head that had cracked off the floor only seconds ago.

"Hey, Gaku-kun," I say.

"Hm?"

"Do you mind... I dunno... _Moving?!_" Gakupo instantly dives up, kneeing me in the stomach while doing so, and also practically crushing my crotch. "Gaku-kun!" He falls over, once again causing me to crack my head off the floor.

"Ah Kai-kun, I'm so sorry!" he exclaims. He attempts once more to get up, leaving me in agonising pain.

"Aaaa..." I mumble. Gakupo stands up and helps me up.

"Once again, I'm so sorry. Really, I am!" Gakupo apologises. I rub the back of my head, laughing slightly.

"It's alright, I suppose."

"Phew..." He lets out a sigh of relief.

"But," I start. Gakupo looks at me, a face full of curiosity.

"But?" he repeats. Hmm... What can I make him to do make it up to me for practically killing me just then? I pause and think. Do I want to go all out dirty, or just make him do all the house work for the next two months? "Come now, Kai-kun. Don't leave me hanging." I glance at him, breaking my train of thought. I see that he's holding up his boxer shorts, _literally _about to drop them. My eyes trail down to the floor, and I see a pair of trousers in a messy pile.

"Geez, literal much? Put yourself away!" I say, at a loss for words. Gakupo laughs and pulls his pants back up. Then it hits me.

"So what do you want me to do, boss?" Gakupo asks.

"Don't hate me for this, and don't tease me for this, but..." I start. I pause and gulp.

"Buuuut?"

"You'll make it up for me tonight." Gakupo stares at me.

"I don't follow..." he says, appearing clueless.

"Yes you do follow! Don't make me specify myself!" I burst out.

"No, really. Tell me," Gakupo replies. I breathe in.

"Make it up to me - because of you putting me in agonising pain a few minutes ago - by... You know... In bed! Tonight." Gakupo's eyes widen further.

"Ohhh." He nudges me and winks.

"Yeah, stop that," I say. Gakupo coughs awkwardly.

"So, Kai-kun. Do you want to go purchase some Masquerade outfits?" Gakupo asks, changing the subject. Good move.

"Ugh, I have to buy an outfit, too?" I groan.

"Oh come on, I'm not asking that much from you," Gakupo whines. I begin to unbutton my pyjama top, to change into some normal clothes. Gakupo goes behind me and slides off the shirt for me, putting his hands on my shoulders. He lowers his voice to a seductive tone, and whispers in my ear, "I promise to make tonight's pleasure unbearable..." It sends a shiver down my spine. He begins to massage my shoulders.

"Nngh... Gaku-kun, I'm trying to get changed..." I moan. I shake my head and step away from Gakupo's touch.

"Come on...~" he whispers.

"Will ya leave me alone if I buy an outfit for that Masquerade thing tonight?" I ask.

"Of course. But come on, you gotta loosen up a bit. You're so tense, Kai-kun," Gakupo responds.

"At least lemme put a shirt on-"

"Where's the fun in that?" Gakupo interrupts, smirking.

"Gaku-kun. As much as I love it when you're being seductive, I want you to- Ah, fuck..." I trail off as Gakupo begins to nuzzle my neck whilst massaging my shoulders.

"You were saying?" he asks.

"I can just hear that proud smirk on your face," I comment. I begin to relax into Gakupo, who sits us both down on the bed. My eyelids grow heavy. "Ah, Gaku-kun... Just five minutes, okay?" Gakupo suddenly stops and puts a hand on my face, turning it so our eyes meet. He has a certain look in his eyes. It's weird... I don't think I've seen it before on him, and I think it's... I don't know. His serious face? Nevertheless, I look back in his eyes, lost by his sudden change of emotion. We are lost in silence, until Gakupo finally speaks. And he does it in the softest voice.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" This takes me back a bit. Of course he's told me. I'm just wondering why he's choosing to be so serious now.

"Gaku-kun, you aren't feeling bad for what you did earlier, are you? 'Cause I promise, it doesn't hurt-"

"No, it's not that," he interrupts, trailing his hand across my face, and putting his thumb over my lips to silence me. I uncontrollably move my legs to sit on the bed properly, and to face him correctly. Gakupo's other hand is on my shoulder, with a loose grip.

"Gaku-kun...?" I ask, confused.

"I just feel that I haven't been showing you enough love recently."

"But we don't have to express it in words; our kisses and our actions show our love... Right?" I reply.

"Of course. I love it when you kiss me. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before with previous relationships, but... What I mean is... I don't say I love you enough. Do I?" Gakupo says.

"Gaku-kun, are you feeling alright?" I ask. "This sudden behaviour is worrying me, and-"

"Shh..." he hushes. Gakupo pulls me closer to him, but he doesn't do it forcefully. I let myself be pulled closer to him. He holds our eye contact for a few seconds, then hugs me. I can feel him burying his face into me, as if he's embracing our passionate moment.

"Gaku-"

"Please. Just don't talk..." Gakupo softly interrupts, coming out of our hug. He locks our eye contact again. "I love you. I've never shared my feelings for you properly with you, but I'm doing it now. I love you. I love you so much, Kai-kun. Nothing can change that." I feel myself blush uncontrollably.

"I... I love you too, Gaku-kun," I say, not sure on what else to say. It's the only natural thing to do, right? Besides, this will surely add strength to our bond. It makes me think... We met by coincidence and had a drunken night together, and when I woke up six months ago in Kamui Gakupo's bed... It was strange. Not in a bad way, but I realised that I felt something strong for him. Like we were meant to have that night together. I regretted it at the time, and even now it makes me blush (because let's face it, I barely even touch Gakupo's dick when we're doing it sometimes). But anyway, I felt like part of me belonged to him. No, not my virginity, because... Well, whatever! The point I'm trying to make is, I and Gakupo were meant to be together. Even if it is a two-male relationship. It's not like we can't be together, because we aren't hurting anybody at all. When we first met, it was more of a steamy, secret affair rather than an emotional bond at the time. But since we've been together, we've grown to love each other for not just the sake of doing it, but because we understand each other so much better than we first did all that time ago.

"And we'll always be together?" Gakupo asks.

"Of course," I reply. Oh geez, this is making me emotional...

"Good." Gakupo pulls me in to him again, except this time it's for a kiss. I close my eyes, relaxing into it. And we just sort of... Stay there. Gakupo doesn't push his tongue against my lips asking for entry or anything. He just stays there, while we move our heads a little. He wraps his arms around me, and pulls me closer. He breaks apart only the slightest bit for a breath, but then he goes straight back into it. This is different than normal... And it proves my suspicions that it's different as I start to pick up the salty taste of tears. Is Gakupo _crying_...? I come away for a breath, then push him down onto the bed a little bit. We continue to keep the kiss going, with Gakupo hungrily devouring my lips as his way of savouring it. I break apart the kiss, then gently move to lick his neck. I do it slowly and softly, to keep the moment sweet. "Kai-kun... Keep doing it like that..." he begs. So, I do continue. I move across his collarbone and trail kisses up his throat, to his chin, then finally back to his lips, creating another sweet and long kiss. I break apart from him quickly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry, but..." I mumble.

"Are you okay?" Gakupo asks. Oh god, I'm too embarrassed to say. The kissing's been so sweet; so passionate... _I've got a god damn erection coming on. _Mood ruined.

"I..." I start. "Ihaveanerectioncomingon." I speak my words in a blur, screwing my eyes shut. I gasp as Gakupo runs his fingers across my crotch slowly.

"Come now... We were meant to save this for tonight," Gakupo says. He seems to be back in his normal mood now. The tears have stopped, I can see that. He playfully nibbles my ear. "Good luck managing your temptation." Then, he pushes me off him and gets up. Leaves the room.

"G-Gaku-kun-!" I exclaim. Thanks a lot. Leaving me with a boner, right in the middle of that sexy kissing... Stupid, sexy Gakupo!

**...**

I walk around the huge shopping centre, being dragged by Gakupo. "Are there even any places here that sell Masquerade outfits?" I ask.

"I'm sure there's one around here somewhere... Come on, why would a Masquerade event be held locally if there weren't any shops for outfits?" Gakupo replies.

"I don't know. Go ask the guy who gave you the tickets," I say.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just go find him," Gakupo sarcastically remarks. We continue walking at a fast pace for a couple more minutes. "Aha!" Gakupo points all too obviously and proudly towards a shop. I glance up and look at where he's pointing. Dark blue... Black... Glittery...

"Looks like the place," I say with a sigh. We head towards the place and come to a stop outside of it. I can see it now. Gakupo's going to force me to buy some ridiculous looking Masquerade outfit, isn't he?

"Mmh, yes. This is definitely it. Come, my Kai-kun. I shall pick out the sexiest outfit possible for you!" Gakupo exclaims. People stare at us, and I instantly look at the ground. Bright red.

"S-Stop being so public and shouty about this...!" I hiss.

"You need to learn to be less embarrassed about an outfit." He speaks as though I'm the one doing the bad thing here...

We walk into the store and immediately, a worker dashes up to the two of us. "Good afternoon! Why, you two must be on the look out for a- Kaito?"

"Kaiko-nee... You work here now?" I ask. Seriously? _Seriously?_

"Otouto-chan!~" she squeaks.

"Kaiko-nee," I blush.

"Oh! Is this your-? Ah... Kaito. I need to speak to you in the back, please," Kaiko says.

"Um, okay? Just look for some stuff, Gaku-kun," I say. Gakupo nods, and Kaiko then proceeds to drag me to the back of the shop. Wow, I've never seen the back of an outfit store before... Not that I care, but heh. Cool, I guess. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, you can stand. It won't take long," Kaiko says. I look at her. Wonder what's up...

"So?" I ask.

"I'm gonna cut straight to it... Miku-chan told me what went on between you two," Kaiko admits. I gulp.

"S-She told you?" I nervously question. Kaiko nods.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she lectures, raising her voice. "You and Miku-chan were damn well perfect for each other, but then you go and break her poor little heart! Jesus Kaito, you turned gay for a guy older than you?"

"So what if I did?" I argue, a little afraid to stand up for myself against my older sister.

"So what if you did..." she repeats, in a disgusted tone. She rolls her eyes. "Why the hell would you even dream of doing that to her?"

"It's none of your business you know," I point out.

"It is my damn business! Miku-chan was like a little sister to me. And I thought you had more self-respect than that."

"What?"

"Don't act innocent. Miku-chan _did _tell me about your one-night stand with that purple-haired freak you were just with out there, and how it turned into a secret affair. You know what? Maybe I'd be a little less pissed if that damn one-night stand wasn't with a guy. Then again, maybe not. How could you even _think _of cheating on your girlfriend of a year?"

"Kaiko, stop bossing me around," I say. I'm not going to argue back with her, even though she's offended me and Gakupo multiple times now.

"I'm not! I'm trying to teach you a lesson," Kaiko argues.

"What are you, a homophobic?" I snap. It just comes out of me.

"Yes, I am! Okay? You seem to have forgotten that our own freaking father left because _he _had an affair with another man, and it destroyed our lives!" Kaiko yells. I see her coming close to tears. My heart practically bursts with guilt. "I thought that you'd end up leading a wonderful life with Miku-chan... Be the father that ours never was. I had a hope. A hope that I'd be a decent enough aunt for any kids you had."

"I'm only eighteen," I sharply remind her.

"You and Miku-chan would've lasted for ages! I can tell that you would've. But no... You're too caught up in your fantasy of living with sicko out there," Kaiko growls.

"Kaiko, enough is enough!" I shout, now growing tired of her lecturing ways. "We are _not _hurting anybody being together. Am I physically screaming to kids that being gay is acceptable? Am I forcing them to be gay? No I am not!"

"I don't care! You've hurt Miku-chan. And your little boyfriend out there has hurt his girlfriend. You know what? I'm not even going to blame this other guy for this mess."

"What?" I ask.

"_You_ are the one responsible for ruining three years between a perfectly happy couple. They were moving in together at the time. You ruined that. _You _are the one responsible for ruining a year between you and your unbelievably lucky girlfriend. If _you _hadn't been drunk, and if _you _hadn't started that young man off, then none of this would have happened. You would still be happy with Miku-chan, and you wouldn't be going through this right now," Kaiko angrily says, accusingly. I stand there, in shock. I stare at her. Part of me knows this is true, but the other part knows that I have to defend myself.

"I've had enough of you," I simply say, and turn to leave.

"No, I've had enough of _you_. You are NOT my brother any more, and I refuse to come anywhere near you from now on! So take whatever the hell it is you want from this shop, and don't come near it again!" Kaiko warns. With all the anger burning up inside of me... With all of the things spouting from her mouth... I turn around, and instinctively smack her across the face. Kaiko looks at me in shock. She holds her cheek which has already turned red, and she looks like she's going to cry. As soon as I realise what I've done, I stand there. I just stand there, doubting myself. "K-Kaito... W-Why did you...?" Tears spill from her eyes and run down her face, splashing off the ground seconds later. The room has went deadly silent, but sounds of faint conversations come from the store. I can hear myself breathing heavily, and I can also hear Kaiko's attempt to silence her sobs.

"Kaiko, I-"

"Leave!" she suddenly screams, interrupting me completely. This is the first time I've heard her release any real anger. "Just leave! You've done so many things wrong... I don't need to clarify any further the incidents I mentioned earlier, but on top of all of those, you've just _hit _me. You've crushed me, Kaito. Just go!" I rush out, and blindly make my way back to Gakupo. Tears blur my eyes, and I literally bump into a bunch of clothes, sending them and me flying to the ground. This attracts a lot of attention, including girls giggling, boys pointing and a store worker running up to me to fix the mess.

"Kai-kun, there you are. I see you caused a bit of commotion," says a familiar voice. I blink away my tears and look up. It's Gakupo, holding out his hand for me to get up. I pick myself up, ignoring his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, no," I bluntly say. I feebly wipe my eyes and exit the store, followed by a confused Gakupo. I need to get some air. I breathe in gratefully and then tell Gakupo what happened.

**...**

_**Gakupo's Point Of View**_

**...**

I stand in front of Kaito as he explains to me what happened when his sister wanted to talk to him in the back of the store. So what I gather is that Kaiko basically blamed our entire relationship causing every single problem that occurred during the past six months. Then Kaito hit her, and well... Yeah. It's weird though. Why would Miku go to Kaiko and tell her everything that's happened? Surely she has better friends. Well as weird as it is, Kaiko was unfair for putting all of the blame on Kaito. It's like, really? I and Kaito both wanted to be together since that night six months ago. "She was being really unfair. I know you didn't mean to hit her. Of course you didn't... But like I said, it is not your fault."

"You don't get it though. What if it is? It all makes perfect sense... You were really happy with Luka-san, weren't you?" Kaito asks, insisting on blaming himself.

"Kai-kun. I was happy with her, but our relationship was also starting to go dry. We didn't share a connection any more... And I haven't told you this, but the reason I was out by myself six months ago was because I was angry at Luka-san because of an argument. I was considering breaking up with her, but then you came along, and... Well, you sparked my interest," I reply, trying to get him to change his mind.

"It crushed Luka-san, though. It's so clear now..." Kaito mumbles.

"What's clear?" I ask.

"Gaku-kun, maybe we shouldn't be together," Kaito suddenly says. Whoa, hold it!

"Hold it right there, Kai-kun! Where the hell did that come from?" I demand, shocked.

"Clearly this relationship has only caused too many problems. They're starting to show now. My sister hates me!" Kaito replies.

"Just hold the fuck up for a minute," I say. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you not even remember our conversation this morning? And the events before? It was so fun! And we believed each other... We've been together for six months, Kai-kun. We've proved that we don't need Luka-san or Miku-san any more. We don't need anybody! We've proved that we don't give a fuck any more about the_ other _people. Right?" I was trying desperately to keep Kaito with me. What I said this morning was completely true. I love him.

"Gaku-kun, just don't try..." he sighs. I put my other hand on his other shoulder, and quickly pull him into me. I give him a long and passionate kiss with my eyes closed. Come on... _Kai-kun, just stay with me! _I think. I wait for him to start to return it, but he doesn't. So I just break apart the kiss. I look in his eyes, expecting him to say something. Just anything? I see him biting his lip, possibly hesitantly.

"Well...?" I ask, letting my impatience and curiosity defeat me. He dives forward and kisses me.

When he's done, he gives me a small, shy smile. I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry," he apologises. He nervously scratches the back of his head. "I don't know what I was thinking... I guess it was just a moment thing, seeming as I was just under so much pressure."

"It's all good. Don't frighten me like that, though," I reply.

"I won't..." Kaito says.

**...**

We get back home after a couple of hours of aimlessly wandering around the shopping centre. Kaito wanted to pick out his own outfit for the Masquerade Ball to keep its secrecy. I decided to do the same, and we're going to travel there alone. Seems like a good enough idea. When we get back to my place, Kaito says he wants to try on his outfit. "Alright then. Have fun," I say. He laughs as if it's a stupid suggestion, then goes upstairs.

After a few hours, I begin to prepare the evening meal. I put the ingredients out on the kitchen table and look over at the stairs to see if Kaito's on his way down. "Kai-kun," I call, loudly. I wait a few seconds for a reply, but no shouts come back. I don't hear footsteps either. I leave the ingredients lying on the table and make my way upstairs. He shouldn't still be in his Masquerade outfit... So I can intrude on whatever the heck he's doing. I stop outside of the shut bedroom door and press my ear against it. Can I hear heavy breathing...? Curious, I absent-mindedly shove open the door. To my horror, I see Kaito with his whole lower half naked, with a laptop, and...

"G-Gaku-kun!" he exclaims, flaring up. I stare, speechless.

"Kai-kun... This is the first time I've seen you doing such a thing..." I say, struggling to get my words out. He shoves the laptop off him and immediately pulls his pants up.

"You saw nothing," he sternly says.

"Can't say I agree with that..." I mumble.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I lie, nervously laughing. I slowly pace towards him, casually and innocently dragging my feet. "Besides... You should've told me you had an urge."

"Gaku-kun...!" Kaito gasps. Yes... My seductive side has returned! Call me a pervert, but I take pride in this drive that I keep under control. He he he...

"You're cute when you blush," I tease. I kneel down beside him and whisper in his ear. "Carrot." I watch as his face loses its colour.

"P-Pardon?!"

"And I thought I was bad..." I smirk.

"Whaa..." Kaito mumbles.

"Carrot. You know? The vegetable in our meal tonight," I casually say, unable to hide my smirk.

"Oh. Of course..." Kaito mumbles, looking defeated.

When we've had our evening meal and it's been a few hours, I and Kaito aimlessly lay on the couch in the living room, flicking between quite a few TV shows. "There's nothing interesting on," I complain. Kaito prods me in the side with his foot. I instantly jump inwards, as I'm ticklish there. "What?" Kaito simply gives me a look, signalling something. But what?

"Come on. You know what."

"Ohhh!" I shout, in realisation. I jump on top of him to start him off.

"Hey, we can't do it here!" Kaito protests. He shoves me off and gets up. He walks towards the door to go upstairs. I rush up behind him and pin him against the door, his back facing me. Kaito quickly turns around.

"Come on, I can't resist it any longer," I say, teasingly smiling.

"You're like a dog," Kaito comments.

"Didn't know dogs liked to have sex all the time..." I mumble.

"You wanna watch your mouth," Kaito says, laughing. I go to kiss him, but he dives under my arm and pushes me away from the door. Next thing I know, he's escaping to get upstairs. I come up behind him on the stairs and grab him, turning him around.

"Come on, Kai-kun~" I whisper. I go close to his face, putting my lips inches away from his. I purposely stay there, to make him beg. I brush my lips against his and then come away. Kaito grabs me and pulls my lips on top of his. This surprises me, as he's not usually the one leading. We blindly make our way up the stairs, nearly tripping over the top one. I catch Kaito in time and we part from our kiss. I drag him into our bedroom. "Tonight, as I promised, shall be very pleasurable."

"It better be, after nearly breaking all of my bones," Kaito responds. I laugh, and slam the bedroom door shut behind us. I tackle him onto the bed and start by taking off our shirts for now. Kaito, being the one usually on the bottom, smiles up at me. I never grow tired of seeing that face. I kiss him for a few seconds, then come away to tease him. "Come on, Gaku-kun. You're meant to pleasure me, not make me beg."

"But isn't it better that way?" I ask.

"No... Because I really...Really, want it," Kaito admits.

"Damn, I think my ways have rubbed off onto you," I comment, laughing.

"Are you gonna fuck me yet?" Kaito asks. I stare down at him, shocked by his words, yet I can't help but laugh. I rub my thumb in a circular motion against one of Kaito's nipples, which I know is an over-sensitive place. I kiss him again, this time for a bit longer, but come away again. I lick my lips.

"Mm... Yes, that's quite pleasing to me," I say.

"Gaku-kun!" Kaito impatiently says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You're meant to be-" I cut off his words, as I move down to suck on his nipple. A soft moan drifts out of Kaito's parted lips. I lick at it for a bit of time, receiving more quiet moans from my lover. I come away and brush my lips against Kaito's. "Ah shit, Gaku-kun..." I smirk and lick around his lips, with one hand on his shoulder and the other I just placed on top of his crotch.

"Nope, can't feel anything yet."

"G-Gaku-kun!" he says, and I watch his face flush a red shade. I kiss Kaito once again, only this time I press my tongue against his lips, asking for entry. I feel him part his lips, so I slide my tongue into his mouth. I suck against it, all while I use one hand to massage his shoulder. I feel the sweet vibration of a moan in my mouth. I part from him.

"Just what I want to hear..." I whisper against his lips, in between little kisses. After about a minute, I begin to blindly unzip his pants and pull them down to his knees using my legs and feet, not wanting to part from our good session of kissing going on. I feel Kaito slide my own pants down. I come away for breath, then go straight back to making out with him. I go to the side of him, putting my hands around his waist. He has his around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I slip my hand down his boxer shorts and begin to rub his member, which starts to throb and grow harder. I come away from him. "Already...?" I teasingly ask.

"J-Just shut up and continue," Kaito begs.

"You have to pleasure me too, you know. I don't like being left out," I say. Kaito moves to slowly lick at my neck, and nibble softly at my ear. I continue to rub his member, making it prepared for what I'm about to do to it. I suddenly move up, but Kaito doesn't question it and just kisses at my chest and back. I meet his lips and give him a quick kiss, then remove his underwear. I could hear Kaito's breath quicken as I carefully press my lips against a part of his member. I could feel a little bit of wet drip from it, so I suck it up. This gains me a rather loud whine from Kaito, who's clearly enjoying this, yet is just lying there, unable to do much due to our position. I carefully lick up and down, to prepare it further.

"What have you got in mind?" Kaito asks. I can feel myself grow harder as Kaito runs his hand down my back slowly and removes my underwear. He runs his hand along the back of my body, causing a shiver to shoot down my spine. I feel myself starting to get hot and a little exhausted, but the fun is only beginning. After completely covering his member with my tongue, I kneel down, my back to Kaito.

"Insert yourself into me," I say.

"What?"

"Just do it, before both of our erections go away!" I reply.

"If you insist... But... Won't it hurt?" Kaito asks.

"Admittedly, I've never done this before. But it shouldn't be too bad," I say.

"Then how did you-?"

"Just do it!" I interrupt. Kaito silences himself, and I wait in anticipation. I feel Kaito slowly inserting himself into the back of me, and already I can feel myself getting close. I cry out as Kaito starts to thrust slowly, and most likely uncontrollably. I move with Kaito, always in the opposite direction of his thrust. Sweat begins to drip from my forehead and neck as Kaito lunges back and forth faster, taking me with him. I start to feel short on breath, so on instinct I breath heavily, unable to contain my moans from the unbelievable pleasure I'm taking. The room is deadly silent, but I can hear Kaito clearly. His moans are arousing to me, leaving me wanting more, only I'm starting to get exhausted. My hips start to get weak and my knees are shaking. I whip myself back as Kaito hits a certain place in me. I don't know what it is, but it's incredible. Kaito quickly pulls out and cums. Only seconds later, do I cum too.

"Ah, holy shit..." Kaito mumbles. I lazily flop backwards, letting my weak muscles relax. After some silence, Kaito rolls over to face me. "So, where did you learn that latest, um... Technique?"

"I don't really want to say." Damn it, manga...

"You've been cheating on me?" Kaito accuses, but jokingly. I can see it on his face and hear it in his voice that he's joking.

"No, not that. Um... Well," I start. Dammnnn ittt...

"Well?" Kaito presses on.

"Manga." Kaito opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it. He seems speechless...

"And I thought I was bad," he eventually says. I sigh and just close my eyes, letting exhaustion get the better of me. Well, that's my payment done.

**...**

_**Okay, that's part one done. I've decided to make this into a two-shot, or a one-shot with two parts, whatever you wanna call it. I've decided this because this is already too long and we're not onto the good part yet. However, the next part will get straight into the good part, and will reveal why this story is called Cantarella Revenge. Anyhow, I must be off. I've got some serious recovering to do, because I just finished an **_**awful **_**My Little Pony fanfiction. Its name is Sweet Apple Massacre if anybody wants to check it out on the internet, but bring a puke-bag with you... Seriously. Good luck out there; the internet is a terrifying place. See you all soon for part two of Cantarella Revenge! **_

_**Signing out, Elli**_


End file.
